


Dreams Of (Your) Past

by Umbra_Writes



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: :-), Dreams, Fever, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Sick Character, doesn't have to be a ship fic, dream - Freeform, soft, they can just be friends, trans habit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbra_Writes/pseuds/Umbra_Writes
Summary: Unknown to Kamal he gets sick with a fairly bad fever and passes out at Habit's apartment where he has dreams of Habit's past.





	Dreams Of (Your) Past

Kamal looked around, he had no idea where he was. The only thing he remembered was heading to Habit’s place. He furrowed his brow, this was certainly not the town they lived in. And everything looked...older to say the least. He stopped walking when he seen a schoolyard, kids playing. But what Kamal noticed after made him feel way too many emotions at once. A young child, eleven or twelve was sitting on a bench. They had long curly reddish hair and green skin. Kamal as much as he tried to put it up to a coincidence couldn’t when he seen them turn, orange noise, sad orange eyes.  _ Habit.  _ But he looked so young? And was...wearing a dress? He was holding a hand over his mouth and Kamal could make out the tears that were running down his cheeks. Kamal didn’t know much of anything from Habit’s past but he hoped this was just a dream. It really couldn’t be anything else. He slowly walked up and sat next to Habit on the bench, it wasn’t on school property so he wouldn’t get yelled at or the police called on him.

  
  


“Why aren’t you playing with everyone else?” Kamal asked, looking down at this child. They looked up at Kamal only for a second before looking back at the playground. 

  
  


“No one wants to play with me.” The fact that Habit was speaking perfectly fine made Kamal think that this was a dream or Habit was speaking Russian and Kamal could somehow understand it and speak it himself. “Why?” Kamal asked quietly, he tried to sound like he was concerned and not some creep trying to kidnap a child. “Because they're making fun of my missing tooth…” Kamal furrowed his brow. From what he knew Habit had more than just a set of teeth in his mouth. “Your missing tooth?” the kid gave a small nod looking up at Kamal they removed the hand from their mouth slowly and nervously opening their mouth and showing Kamal. Kamal flinched, Habit clearly had his wisdom teeth, a new one wasn’t going to replace the gap that was there. Seeing Kamal flinch Habit covered his mouth quickly looking away but before they could speak Kamal spoke first. “How did it happen?” his voice was soft and quiet, the same way he’d talk to Habit when he broke down. Kamal seen the tears welling in Habit’s eyes “I-I was just with Lily getting him some water, I-i knew hiding in my room wasn’t helping him thrive so I brought him out for a little bit b-but I didn't expect dad to come home-” Habit was shaking, breathing heavily. Kamal instantly hugged the kid, pulling them close and holding on, the way Habit leaned into it immediately broke Kamal’s heart. When was the last time he had been hugged? The older Habit hated when people got to close or invaded his space, he’d always flinch away then apologize. Kamal could see why. But he was one that was always in Habit’s space and Habit never flinched away or moved away. In fact Habit was usually the one who would start the hug.

  
  


Kamal rubbed slow circles into the kid’s back, humming quietly to calm them down, “It’s okay Boris…” he whispered quietly and the kid sniffled, leaning back looking up at Kamal, confused. “Boris…?” Habit asked quietly and Kamal flushed “Y-yes! Sorry you remind me of someone…” So Boris wasn’t his original name. Habit sniffled softly, wiping at his eyes. “You can call me Boris...I like it.” Kamal smiled softly “Okay, Boris. Are you feeling a little bit better?” Boris gave a small nod, wiping his eyes again. “Thank you, sir.” “Oh! It’s Kamal, my name’s Kamal.” “Thank you, Kamal.” Kamal patted the boy’s back. And after a minute or two of silence Boris suddenly spoke “Can you tell me about Boris?” He suddenly asked, a small shaky smile on his face and Kamal gave a nod. “Of course I can! Where do I start? Boris is the most amazing and smart person I know.” He seen Boris’ face light up. “He has really long redish hair, beautiful orange eyes and he really wants to make people happy.” Kamal couldn’t help his smile at seeing how happy the boy looked. “He is now a florist and grows the most beautiful flowers. He used to be a dentist.” “Dentist?” Kamal nodded giving a small hum, “Mhm! A tooth doctor, he fixed peoples teeth but he retired from that.” That certainly wasn’t exact but he also wasn’t lying. “He really, really wants to make people happy and he’s always trying to make someone happy.” “He sounds amazing!!” Kamal gave a quiet chuckle, “He really is.”. He felt Boris move a little closer, almost nuzzled into Kamal. “Is he nice?” “He is the nicest man I know.” Kamal ran a hand through the kids hair, watching as it bounced back into place. “He’s always complimenting people, making them smile. He’s my best friend.” Kamal could feel the kid calming down, he was fiddling with the hem of Kamal’s shirt. Habit always fiddled with things, even when he was a child. “I wish I could meet him…” “You will one day, I promise. In fact you’re going to become an amazing man just like him.” “R-really?!” Kamal nodded, the sweetest smile was on his face. Boris was adorable and seeing him so excited made Kamal’s heart flutter. If he could, he'd adopt Boris and take him far away from here, give him a good life where he could grow up happy. Though he knew it wasn’t possible. Kamal was sure this was just a dream. Though it definitely felt real, most dreams he had did. Kamal turned his head when he heard a name being called and Boris gave a small whimper, “I have to go…” Kamal grabbed the male before he could leave. “Boris.” he said softly, making the kid look back at them. “Just remember that it’s going to get better and to smile for me.” Kamal smiled, showing off his teeth and Boris smiled back, doing the same. “It’ll get better.” Boris repeated before he hugged Kamal tightly. “Thank you!” Kamal gave a soft laugh, hugging the kid tightly, “No, thank you.” he whispered before Boris ran off back to the school. Looking back when he was there he gave a big grin to Kamal, waving. Kamal waved back watching as Boris and the other kids went inside of the school. 

  
  


“R u OK?!” Kamal groaned, grabbing at his head as he sat up. He was greeted with Habit’s face very close to his. “What happened?” Kamal mumbled quietly and Habit let out a soft sigh, “U were just at my door nd u just fainted!” Kamal shook his head trying to clear his mind of whatever fog was in there. “R u OK?” Habit asked, much quieter this time and Kamal gave a small nod. “Yeah I just have a headache.” Habit was frowning, obviously not believing Kamal but he didn’t push any further. “Why was I coming over again?” Kamal asked, his vision finally cleared up. “U said u wanted 2 show me a movie.” “Oh! Right!” He had completely forgotten, looking around for his bag Habit picked it up, one of his eyebrows raised. Kamal gave a nervous laugh before he grabbed the bag, “Sorry, sorry.” He apologized as he pulled out the movie. “It’s um… a horror movie.” Habit nodded, watching as Kamal started to talk. Kamal looked pale, a cold sweat, he was breathing heavily. Habit was worried, he never seen Kamal like this, only once when he got really sick. “So do you want to watch it?” Kamal asked and Habit jumped, he smiled and gave a nod. “Yes! Let's go watch it right now!” He stood up and Kamal couldn’t help his soft sigh. He really didn’t want to explain his dream to Habit. How weird was that?  _ Yeah I had a dream about your childhood and found out that your dad beat you.  _ How could Kamal say anything!? He got up, following Habit to the living room, Habit’s apartment was small but he did have a VCR player unlike Kamal. Habit took the tape from Kamal and put it into the player, turning on the TV before he sat down on the couch next to the other man. Kamal had his knees pulled up to his chest, watching as the movie started. Habit wasn’t too much into watching the movie, he didn’t care for horror but he was more focused on Kamal. He genuinely looked sick and that made Habit worried. Halfway through the movie Kamal fell, leaning onto Habit as he fell asleep. Habit picked Kamal up quickly, pressing his hand to the males forehead, he was burning up! Habit frowned, he knew something was wrong. He carried Kamal back to his bedroom, laying the male down and quickly covering him with the blankets. Habit left and came back with a wet face cloth, he placed it onto Kamal’s forehead and gave a quiet sigh. “I knew something was wrong with u, Kamal. Why did u lie?” He looked down taking a deep breath before he left to go make some soup for when Kamal woke up. 

  
  


Kamal looked around, he was in some sort of dorm room. He looked over at a desk, a small lamp was on barely illuminating the person slumped over the desk. “Boris.” Kamal said quietly, another one of these dreams? When did he fall asleep? Kamal seen the males shoulders jump a bit and he knew Boris was crying. He walked over, setting a gentle hand on the males shoulder. Kamal leaned over, looking at Boris’ lap, seeing the puppet. “Boris, it’s okay.” Kamal whispered and Boris slowly lifted his head, sniffling he seen Kamal. “Kamal?” he whispered in such a soft sad voice. Kamal smiled and gave a small nod before he hugged Boris tightly, the man hugged back immediately and started to sob, mumbling incoherently. Kamal held the male, running his hands through Boris’ hair slowly, watching as it bounced back into place after every time Kamal would remove his hand. Boris was buried into Kamal’s chest, clutching onto the male as tightly as he could. Kamal hummed quietly, holding Boris tightly. “It’s okay, it’s okay. It’s going to get better.” Kamal whispered softly to the male. Boris was a bit calmer but Kamal could tell that this wasn’t helping as much as he wanted it to. He looked down at the puppet that was still in Boris’ lap, Kamal slowly removed his hand from Boris’ hair, picking up the puppet he carefully put it on his hand before moving back to the side of Boris’ face. “Helo Boris!” Kamal made the puppet talk, trying to imitate Boris’ own voice. Boris turned his head, looking at the puppet. “U hav the frownies! Y r u so sad?” Boris sniffled, taking a shaky breath. “I-I...I do-not kno…” Kamal tried to make the puppet frown. “That’s OK! Sometimes people get sad 4 no reason!” Boris gave a small nod, he seemed to calm down though. Kamal smiled, he remembered having to do this when Habit would completely break down. Kamal never used to enjoy it, always thinking it was weird but Kamal didn’t mind it now. “Always remembr! I am always here 4 u Boris! If u evr need some1 2 talk 2 I am always here!” Boirs gave another nod, a small smile on his face. Kamal was smiling as well, Boris looked up at Kamal as he slowly came back to his senses. “Thank u Kamal…” He whispered quietly and Kamal shook his head, “No need Boris, I’m your friend. Friends help each other.” Boris flushed and he gave a small nod, letting go of Kamal he moved back. Kamal took the puppet on his hand off, giving it back to Boris who held the puppet shakily. “It’ll get better.” Kamal said, setting a hand on Boris’ head he ruffled the males hair lightly. “Smile for me.” Boris gave the male a smile, showing his teeth. Kamal could see where his tooth was missing. “A perfect smile.” Kamal said before he hugged Boris again tightly, holding onto the male. 

  
  


Kamal groggily opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling. He felt absolutely dreadful. He turned his head looking over at the night stand, seeing a glass of water he tried to reach out to grab it but he couldn’t even move his arm. It felt like his entire body was made out of lead. “Thirsty?” Habit asked as he walked into the room holding a plate with a bowl on top. Kamal could smell the chicken noodle and he gave a small nod. Before he even knew it he was gently helped into a sitting position and the glass was against his lips. Kamal drank all of the water as fast as he could, his throat was so dry and scratchy. “Eat then I will get u some more.” Habit spoke softly, he set the glass down before he picked up the plate again. He sat down on the bed, putting the plate into his lap, he picked up the spoon and stirred the soup before scooping some up. If Kamal was thinking straight he would have been embarrassed out of his mind, he was being fed like a baby! But Kamal ate the soup with no complaints. He couldn’t finish it all but he ate about half which was good enough for Habit. “I’ll go get u some more water now.” Habit stood up, taking the plate and glass with him. Kamal was barely able to keep himself sitting but Habit wasn’t gone long. Habit set a hand on the males back, keeping him up right as he helped the male drink. Once Kamal had finished that glass of water he seemed content, Habit laid him back down, taking the face cloth to wring it out and soak it again before putting it back onto Kamal’s forehead. “Thank you…” Kamal mumbled hoarsely and Habit could only smile, “Do-not thank me! It’s what friends do! :-)” Kamal had already fallen back asleep, Habit tucked him back into the bed letting out a quiet sigh, “May-b I should call the hosbital.” If Kamal didn’t get any better Habit was going to have to call somebody. This seemed to be just a normal fever but Habit was really worried. Kamal didn’t seem to get sick like this very often but it could be something serious! He started to pace, fidgeting with his hands. He’d wait until tomorrow, if Kamal wasn’t better by then, he’d call the clinic. 

  
  


Kamal looked around, where was he now? He saw Boris in that blue jacket of his staring out at the Habitat. For the first time Boris seemed to notice him first. “Isn’t it amaze-ing?” Boris asked before he turned to Kamal, smiling. Kamal looked out at it, that was  _ certainly  _ one word for the place. “Built it all yourself?” Kamal asked as he walked over to Boris, standing next to the male looking out at the tall building. Boris nodded “I even designed it! :-)” Kamal nodded, he wasn’t surprised. “U already kno what I plan 2 do here, do-not u?” Kamal gave a small nod, “I don’t think you ended up doing what you wanted, Boris.” He sighed shutting his eyes. “This place was your dream but it ended up turning into your nightmare.” Boris looked away from Kamal, back out at the building. “You need help.” Kamal said quietly, “Why didn’t you get any?” Boris shut his eyes, fiddling with the sleeves of his jacket. “I did-not want help. I was fine.” “Liar.” Kamal snorted looking up at the male. “Like hell you were fine! You stole other people's teeth! Then you implanted them in your own mouth! Who the hell does that?!” Boris’ face twisted into a frown “I do-not kno…” He whispered quietly and Kamal quickly shut up. “Boris I’m sorry I-” “No, u r rite.” The scene around them shifted and they were in Boris’ office. “I wasn-not a very good person.” Boris walked up to the window staring out of it. As Kamal got closer to the window he could see figures, shadowy globs in the carnival and on the terrace. “All I wanted 2 do was make people habby…” Boris whispered “But all I did was hurt people…” Kamal looked back up at the male, he looked so sad. “Boris why did...Why did I see your past? Or fragments of it?” “I do-not kno Kamal, this is ur dream, not mine.” Boris turned his head, looking down at the other male. “U tell me.” he smiled softly and Kamal looked away, getting nervous for some reason. “I-I don’t know!” he huffed, he could feel his cheeks getting flushed and he heard Boris laugh. “It’s OK Kamal. The real me is out there, worried about u.” Kamal looked back up at the man before he took a deep breath to try and calm down. “Why don’t you just tell me about your past? So I can help you. I already know what you did, I was there!” Boris didn’t respond and Kamal could guess why, he didn’t have an answer. “I care about you Boris. Even though you did some bad things, I care. You really are my best friend and you’ve changed a lot since everything.” Kamal let out a soft sigh, his eyes fell closed. “Everyone has really forgiven you. Even that flower kid. Did you not know that?” As Kamal opened his eyes to look back at Boris he was gone. He let out a groan, “Damn dreams.” but this was the first one that Kamal really knew was a dream. He seemed to be able to control it a little bit. “I guess I can’t think of anything else for Boris to say.” He whispered as he looked around the room. “Is it time to wake up?” He called out, not to anyone, only himself. But he didn’t get a response, not surprising. “Guess not…” He muttered looking back out the window and there he seen Boris and himself on the terrace. This was when he was first hired and Boris was giving him a tour. Boris had been so happy to show Kamal everything and Kamal had just thought it was weird. The guy was so intent on making people happy. But Kamal couldn’t argue with the pay, it was damn good. He smiled softly, “I wanna see Boris again, the real one and apologize.” He spoke to himself as Boris looked up at him from the terrace and waved. Kamal gave a small wave back.

  
  
His eyes slowly opened, he felt a _lot _better. Kamal sat up slowly, grabbing the glass of water that was on the bedside table and quickly downing it. He stood up, a bit wobbly on his feet but other than that he was alright. He left the bedroom to go into the kitchen where he found Habit pacing, holding a spoon in his hands and fidgeting with it. “You okay Boris?” Kamal croaked out, his throat still hurting. Habit jumped upon hearing the male and quickly turned to Kamal before he took the two steps to be in front of the male. “Kamal! Ur a-wake!” Kamal couldn’t help his smile as he nodded, “Yeah I need some more water.” Habit immediately got to the fridge pulling out a jug of water and filling Kamal’s glass. “How r u feeling?” “Better.” Kamal downed the water, holding the glass out for some more which Habit promptly filled again. “That’s good! I was starting to worry… :-(“ “I’m okay, Boris, I promise. I’m doing a lot better now though, thank you.” Habit still looked worried, he put the jug of water away, fidgeting with the spoon again. Kamal sighed, walking up to the male he grabbed both of Habit’s hands in one of his own. “I’m okay, I promise. Now let's go actually watch the movie this time.” “Will u have some more soup…” Kamal gave a quiet chuckle, “Yes, if it makes you feel better I’ll eat all of the soup until I vomit.” “No! I do-not want u to do that!” Kamal laughed, clutching onto Habit’s hands, “I was joking, I’ll have another bowl while we watch the movie, deal?” Habit gave a small smile before he nodded, “Deal.”. 

**Author's Note:**

> I literally started writing this one the second I finished the first one. God, I love Habit SO MUCH.  
I got really nice comments on my last one!! Which is rare since many people don't comment on my stories and I wanted to thank everyone who reads this one!! Thank you from the bottom of my heart! It means the world to me if you like my stories! I put a lot of time and effort into them and knowing people enjoy them makes me so happy ;w;


End file.
